Shocking Discoveries
by sunshineeanna
Summary: A bystander's point of view when Bobby pushed Fiona down the stairs. ONE SHOT


05:43

**Hey! So I came up with this idea after watching the scene where Bobby pulls Fiona down the stairs in What a Girl Wants pt. 2. I Hope you like it because I really enjoyed writing this piece. Please leave suggestions for me by writing a review.**

I walked up to Vanderbilt like any other day. I had gone to Vanderbilt since 6th grade but I've never been noticed. Maybe because I'm just some nerd that no one will ever care about.

I sit down on a near by empty bench like everyday. My mom dropped me off a little early today so I have to entertain myself. I pull out my iPod and put my earbuds in my ears. I put the volume on low because it's fun hearing what people say around me.

"So what's up with you and Bobby?" I hear a girl say.

"Well, we hooked up last night at Fiona's party. It was so awesome. We were almost heading for the bedroom." I recognized the voice immediately.

Tinsley Wharton. She was blonde, pretty, popular, and perfect. I would know because I used to be best friends with her. Our families used to go on vacation together. We would play together while our older brothers hung out. We would share our Barbie's and playhouses and have so much fun.

It all ended when we went to middle school. She was pretty and blonde and I was brunette and had glasses. The popular girls all let her join their group and I was left out. She would still hang out with me but only in secret and she was always so brutal.

She would tell me how I should get contacts and that I'd be pretty with makeup on. I didn't like it when she would point out my flaws but I ignored it because she was my only friend.

One day, she just ditched me all together and we haven't talked since.

"Oh my god that it so cool! Maybe he'll dump that bitch soon."

"Oh trust me, Fiona won't be around too much longer." She smiled at her perfect friends and they all giggled.

Suddenly, their faces all changed when Fiona walked up to the school with Bobby following right behind her.

"You missed a killer dinner last night. John George is a genius."

"Bobby, please just leave me alone."

"Hey, are you still mad about that Tinsley thing? I told you it was a one time thing." he gripped her arms and looked straight into her eyes.

"I thought nothing happened." She looked pissed.

"Babe, I thought we were done talk about this. I don't care about Tinsley. Only you. Please don't be mad anymore." He held her face in his hand. I've never been held like that before. But I felt bad for Fiona, this didn't sound good.

His phone then beeped. He looked at his text and smiled.

"Who is it?" Fiona leaned over his phone to look at his screen. He pulled his phone away.

"Nobody."

"Well, I wanna see."

"Back off, it's private." She grabbed his phone and looked at the screen.

"Thought it was a one time thing!" She threw his phone across the sidewalk and I saw it passed me and shatter. She screamed and walk away quickly.

"You are embarrassing yourself!" He followed quickly behind her. Tinsley stared back at the both of them holding her phone. Of course Tinsley would do something like that.

I grabbed my bag and started walking after them slowly hoping no one would think I'm stalking them. I had a bad feeling about Bobby's gestures.

I hid behind a wall and heard Bobby pin Fiona against the other side.

"Is that what you want? To be the crazy one again."

"I'm not crazy, you're a liar. Leave me alone or I'll tell people what your really like."

"You think that anyone will believe you?" I heard her struggle under Bobby's hold. I peaked around the corner to see Fiona running up the stairs and Bobby chasing after her.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Leave me alone!" The next thing that happened shocked me so much. Never have I ever seen anything like this.

"Get back here!" He pulled Fiona's arm and she came tumbling down the stairs. I was surprised she didn't break a bone. I hid around the corner again when Bobby turned around to look at Fiona. I heard her breathing hard and crying.

"Don't mess with me Fiona." Bobby said while making his way down the stairs.

"I wanna break up." She said while crying.

"No you don't." Bobby then walked by the corner I hid behind. He luckily didn't see me. I heard Fiona crying. I wanted to help her so badly but it would be our word against his. He had many powerful lawyers and I would be seen as a stalker.

The bell rang and Fiona got up I walked by the staircase to see Fiona wiping her tears and walking away like nothing happened. Little does she know that I heard the whole thing. I didn't know who to talk to first. I felt like there was no way to help.

Now looking back, I know I should have helped. There could have been someway I could help. Luckily, I heard that she filed a case against Bobby and won. After that, I didn't see Bobby at school anymore. His reputation had been hurt and his life would never be the same again.

Fiona ended up moving to Toronto, Canada and went to a school called Degrassi. I heard that she was held back a year and that she had come out as a lesbian. I saw her once again at my graduation because of her twin brother.

Now I have to move on with my life knowing that I had seen something that horrible.

**And done! Thanks for reading and leave me a review telling me how I did!**


End file.
